My Little Pony: Burning Twilight
by Writer1000
Summary: You may have heard of Burning Twilight, a fan-made character of My Little Pony. But how did it all begin? Read to find out! Chapters are updated as soon as possible. UPDATE: This book is done! A new book will come out before Christmas. Let's just call it a gift from me to you. Hope you enjoyed this first book, and you are ready for the next. If you haven't read this yet, start now!
1. The Mysterious Disappearance

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 1: The Mysterious Disappearance_

* * *

**Scene 1: The Canterlot Castle  
**

It was a glorious day in Canterlot at the palace. Sun was shining through Twilight's windows of her castle room, tempting her to awaken. She looked at her clock as she rose from her bed, and jolted when she glimpsed it was 9:00 AM.

"Oh no! I am late for my duties. I hope the princess won't mind!" Twilight gasped. She quickly shook Spike to wake up.

"Awe...I was having this great dream about this gem world...and Rarity was there..." Spike dreamily thought about it as he got ready for the morning.

The young princess and the baby dragon ran out of the room and into the hallways. As they ran across the halls and towards the main palace room, some guards came across and interrupted them.

"Thank goodness you are awake! We have terrible news," one of the guards tried to say straight, but his voice oddly trembled. "It is about the princesses..um, like..." The guard started to hesitate.

"The princesses are _gone_!" another guard burst out. "They have gone missing this morning. Haven't you realized it? The sun and the moon are out at the _same _time. Did you not recognize it through the glass windows of your room?"

"_What!_ The princesses have disappeared? I mustn't have seen the sun and moon at the same time because I was caught up with my duties...that makes no sense. Where could they have gone? Could they be in trouble? All of Equestria will become chaos? No protectors, no security..."

A guard put his hoof up to stop her mumbling. "We must stay calm. Since Princess Luna and Celestia are gone, you are our only hope. What do you order us to do, Princess Twilight?" All three guards bowed to her in unison.

Twilight Sparkle sighed and thought about it for a moment, and decided,"You must look throughout Canterlot to find out if there is any evidence or clues of what happened. I shall take care of any dangers I encounter."

"Yes, princess!" The three guards set off to find any sort of information that could aid this situation.

"We need to go to Ponyville and gather our friends! Immediately! C'mon Spike, hop onto my back and I'll fly you there." Twilight assured Spike.

"Not this again! It is horrible when you are riding to somewhere while I'm on you. It is all wobbly!" Spike complained.

"It is the fastest way, Spike. One of the biggest things needed for Equestria is at our hooves- the princesses. We cannot waste any time!" Twilight exclaimed. Spike groaned in reply and hopped on her back, and then she walked outside and went into the summer breeze.

"Wow, there really is a sun and a moon at the same time, since there is no one to control it," Twilight looked in awe at the land filled with half light and half darkness. The sun and moon were together, not rising nor falling, but fixed in that exact spot. After observing this, she quickly set off- there was no time to inspect anything.

* * *

**Scene 2: Sugarcube Corner**

"Oh my! Pinkie, did you see what unbelievable experience was out there? If not, you must! It is treacherous and mind-bending!"

Rarity had just rushed into Sugarcube Corner and was talking to Pinkie Pie.

"No wonder my "pinkie senses" were trying to warn me about something. I haven't been out yet- been cooking up a storm of cakes and other goods!" Pinkie Pie replied. "What exactly is this experience?"

"Come see!" Rarity dashed off immediately outside, with Pinkie Pie hot at her hooves.

"This doesn't seem like a party to me!" Pinkie whined as she sighted the light and darkness at the same time. "We need to warn the others! Immediately!"

Rarity nodded in agreement, and they first rushed off to Sweet Apple Acres.

When they arrived, Applejack was already gazing at the conflict, fear clear in her eyes. Next to her was Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

"Hey guys! Saw the trouble. I wonder what happened? Why is the sun and moon up at the same time? Isn't Princess Celestia and Luna ready to deal with this?" Rainbow Dash inquired.

"Yall we can do is wait for Twi. Really hopin' she knows enough 'bout this to help," Applejack guessed.

"And if it is chaos, don't stop it this time! As I said before when Discord was doing it...it comes with _chocolate rain_! Cotton candy clouds! Popcorn! Upside down buildings! Weird wea-"

"Pinkie, how could you say that darling? Don't you want to think of the consequences of it too?" Rarity was clearly taken aback by this statement. "Equestria is at our stake!"

"Um, I'll go see if Twilight came yet..." Fluttershy quietly told to the rests of the ponies. She flew a few feet above the ground and scanned the sky. Surprisingly, the sky was empty.

_What is holding her up? _Fluttershy thought with a shiver. _Wouldn't she be here by now?_

* * *

**Scene 3: The Skies of Equestria**

"I've never seen so many clouds!" Twilight said. "My friends will be concerned." She fought her way through and finally was able to see Ponyville. "Hold on tight Spike!"

"Augh...I'm going to be sick..." Spike rubbed his belly. He had gone through twists and turns and flips, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He felt like gagging.

When Twilight finally made it to solid ground, Spike collapsed on it and quietly muttered under his breath to thank the ground for being there.

"C'mon Spike! We have to find the rest of them!" Twilight called. Spike, now smiling that he was off Twilight's back, walked with her without complaint.

* * *

**Scene 4: The Town Square**

The rest of the pony friends in Ponyville were now at the town square, impatiently waiting.

"Please come..." Rainbow Dash begged to the stretching sky.

And then, just as she had said that very line, a purple speck started to head towards the ponies from the far end of the square.

"Twilight is here! Goodness gracious, I've been worried about her. I was thinking she may be in some sort of tough situation, or even worse, a fight with a powerful villain!" Rarity screeched.

"Hey guys, sorry for the delay. There were tons of clouds on the way!" Twilight spluttered out as she gulped in as much air as she could. Behind her, Spike was sprinting to catch up.

"Twi, ya know what thy reason for thy sun and moon risin' up at thy same time?" Applejack questioned. The ponies looked enthusiastically at the purple alicorn.

"Well...the princesses, both of them, kinda, well, uh...their whereabouts are unknown." Twilight managed to say. "No one is there to rise the sun nor moon. I have no idea why though."

When the ponies stared at her in fright, Twilight hastily added,"But I think I know just where to go to find out a solution!"

* * *

**Scene 5****: Twilight's Library**

"This proves it! You are a total egghead. Why do you always choose the library?" Rainbow Dash moaned as she hovered with her wings slightly above Twilight's floor of her house.

"Have any other ideas, Rainbow?" Twilight did not react much to this though, despite the fact she said this, for she was caught up in a book called _Legendary Events of Equestria_.

"Party book!" Pinkie Pie cheered.

Applejack rolled her eyes. "We aren't findin' a party book, gal, we're findin' a book 'bout anythin' similar or any solution to this matter!"

"No really! I found a book about hosting parties! Hey Twilight, can I borrow this?" Pinkie Pie rummaged through the pages of the _How to Host Successful Parties _book.

"There's no time!" Twilight put down the legend book she was reading, for she realized there was no event related to this disaster, and decided to see if there was some sort of spell at least. She cast her purple aura on book after book, with her friends helping, but no luck was found.

"I don't mean to be mean, but well, are you sure that there is a book about a unique event?" Fluttershy murmured in such a way that the murmur was so close from being no sound. "Maybe it happened for the very first time."

"Well, that could be a possibility, but _how _do we know what to do if there is no book!" Twilight looked like she was about to blow into hysterics, until Rarity put a hoof around her.

"Don't worry darling. We will find a way. Plus, we haven't tried the Elements of Harmony yet, and that could be a possible solution." Rarity helped Twilight put back the stacks and stacks of books they had looked through back into the shelves.

After that, Twilight started to rummage through her closet. Finally, she found what satisfied her, and pulled out a case, beautifully embodied with magnificent gems. She opened it happily, but then her face turned into a very shocked one. Why?

The Elements of Harmony were _gone_!

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT!**_


	2. Cavern Trouble

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 2: Cavern Trouble  
_

* * *

**Scene 1: The Everfree Forest**

"I cannot believe the Elements of Harmony are gone!" Twilight exclaimed to herself as the friends walked on the path of the Everfree Forest. "We must ask Zecora- he may know a solution to find the princesses and stop this!"

The other ponies nodded in agreement, for Zecora was one of the wisest and knowledgeable ponies (or should I say zebras?) they knew.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! _Rainbow Dash had rushed ahead and was knocking her hooves on Zecora's shed. Instantly, a hooded figure appeared from behind the door.

"Greetings, my fellow pony friends. I see you need help. The answer you'll need? It is in a piece of kelp!" Zecora rhymed out as he usually does. He threw back his brown hood and let them in. They all had a seat at Zecora's little table.

"What do you mean a piece of kelp?" Twilight questioned. "What does a piece of kelp have to do with this?"

"Oh, it is no ordinary kelp. It is made of fire, to touch it will make you yelp." Zecora answered.

"What does this fire do? Give you powers?" Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Yes, but the powers can only be wielded by a true princess that knows the magic of friendship. Don't worry, there is no need to bite your lip." Zecora looked at Twilight Sparkle with a smile.

"Wait a second, I can get fire powers from this piece of kelp? Though it may help with the sun and moon, what about the princesses? And the Elements of Harmony?" Twilight was completely confused.

"That answer can only be revealed, when you get the powers which are sealed." Zecora said.

"Where'd we find this kelp thing though?" Applejack wondered.

"That is very simple, my friend. Follow this forest's path until end. Then, swim under the warm river, where there is no need to shiver. I wish you well on your journey, since it may be hard, but I do have this little hint in this card." Zecora handed them a little card. "I must go now, so don't be a cow!"

* * *

**Scene 2: The Everfree Rivers**

"I think this is it, girls- the end of Everfree forest."

Twilight and the rest of the crew were observing around, looking for a body of water.

"Are you sure this is safe? I'm feeling queasy to being so deep in the woods!" Spike glanced around at the stretching sky, which most of it was covered with trees that towered over them like giants.

"Ain't worry, Spike ol' pal. We're with ya!" Applejack comforted.

"Excuse me, but I think there is a river right over-" Fluttershy whispered quietly that no one heard, but was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"Found the river guys!" she exclaimed.

"Good work, Rainbow!" Twilight looked around, and sighted the river in the marshes. She quickly pulled a vine away so she could have a better look.

_I really have to be louder..._ Fluttershy thought with a little sigh. _I could have gotten the credit then._

"This is awefully big, dear. How are you supposed to find it when you cannot breathe underwater? It will be a disaster if you cannot get the oxygen you need!" Rarity pointed out. Then she added," Your princess suit will be ruined!", in which Twilight ignored this.

Twilight took something out of the pockets of the bag over her princess suit, and pulled out the card Zecora gave to help them, and then read it to see if it could be any help to breathing underwater. The card said:

To achieve the fiery power,

Find the kelp, but you'll have to take a bit of a shower!

How do you last long enough in water?

Find the bowl with saltwater. 

Where do you seek for this item?

The spooky caverns, near the rivers, which you can spot 'em!

But there are dangers too!

The bowls? There are two!

One is brackish and one is saltwater.

Pick the brackish, and you'll go splatter!

With the saltwater bowl, when you safely get out of the caves,

Your bowl will make miniature waves.

Drink the water, do not be scared!

It will be cared.

Voila! You can last underwater!

Wow, just like an otter!

"I think I get the riddle on this card!" Twilight happily smiled. "There should be some caverns around here. We go in and find a bowl filled with saltwater, but not brackish or we will be booby trapped. I drink the water, then I can go underwater! Pretty much, that is what the card says."

"But it ain't over with trouble. We gotta _not _pick brackish water. How are we 'sposed to tell?" Applejack shivered.

"I know! I can have a party with the bowls! Whoever parties the most is the saltwater!" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down.

"Pinkie...no. We cannot have parties with water. They cannot move like us. We need to look at the water. Usually brackish water is very cloudy and unclear, while in saltwater it is crystal clear and the salt is recognizable," Twilight explained.

"Wow, you sure know tons about saltwater and...uh..."rapish"?" Rainbow Dash said.

"It is _brackish_, and we should get going to finding the c-"

"Found it! My "pinkie senses" always work." Pinkie Pie was standing near a rocky opening of a cave.

"Thanks?" Rarity stared at Pinkie in disbelief in how quick she had found it, but got over it gradually. After that, they all entered the caverns.

"It sure is dark!" Spike exclaimed.

"Spike, can you light up my torch?" Twilight asked. She held up the wooden item high in the air, which was barely visible now. Spike took a deep breath, and soon enough Spike caused the torch to become engulfed in dancing flames.

"Glad I can see now. Ooh! Those are thy bowls?" Applejack pointed her hoof at a rock on the ground. On top of it were two bowls filled with water.

Twilight observed the two bowls carefully.

"This right one is salt-"

But before the alicorn could finish her sentence, Pinkie picked up the left bowl.

The brackish one.

_BOOM!_

Suddenly, the rocks of the cavern began to fall.

"PINKIE!" the rest of the crew yelled.

"Whoops!" Pinkie replied.

The ponies and the dragon ran and ran as fast as they could towards the opening of the cave.

But they were too late. Big boulders blocked the entrance.

"Oh no!" Twilight yelled.

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT!**_


	3. Racing Towards Justice

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 3: Racing Towards Justice  
_

* * *

**Scene 1: The Lost Caverns**

"Augh! We almost had it! Pinkie, why did you have to be curious enough to pick the brackish bowl? This all has to be _your _fault."

Rainbow Dash was badly bickering with Pinkie.

"Guys! Settle down! We can do this toge-" Twilight tried to exclaim, but was interrupted by a harsh reply.

"Yeah, yeah! 'We can do this together!' But then some pony that is pink and totally crazy, weird, and unhelpful is disturbing us!" Rainbow Dash flew up in the air angrily. "_You _don't understand, do ya? Well, I'm going to seek for an exit of this cave on my own. Only me!"

At this, Pinkie started to sob badly and her puffy hair swiftly flattened. "I'm sorry, I'm so used to being like this!"

"Rainbow, whats happenin' to ya? Don' ya remember that thy magic of friendship is thy strongest of all!" Applejack complained, as she patted Pinkie Pie's back. Spike also ran over to comfort her.

Rainbow Dash strangely said,"I think Rainbow does, but I certainly _don't_! You don't know yet, do you? Not even you, Twilight?"

This gave the ponies puzzled looks, until a cloud of smoke suddenly emerged from nowhere, and surrounded Rainbow.

"W-whats happening?" Twilight coughed through the smoke, and couldn't see anything.

"Bwhahahaha!"

The smoke started to disappear, though very slowly, and revealed a very disturbing figure.

Discord?

"_You've_ been behind the commotion?" Twilight stared at him in disbelief.

"I just cannot believe it!" Spike was astounded.

"Did you think I would give up on chaos? Listen to you and give up poorly? No! I'm not a softy person!" Discord laughed. "Now, if you want your sweet Rainbow back, hand over the princess to me."

"_Hey!_ You'd better stop the party there, because it is terrible!" Pinkie yelled. _I regret from the chocolate rain now! Discord wants Twilight too, so he has control over all of the power he needs!_ Pinkie thought further.

"Oh, and another favor!" Discord chuckled. "You have to let me get that kelp or else I will keep you trapped in the Lost Caverns forever!"

"You will never rule Equestria, Discord! You aren't capable of this job, especially if you act in such a way," Twilight demanded.

"You know what I'm thinking? You mustn't be capable of your job, since you cannot escape the cave. You cannot stop me. You cannot relocate your Elements of Harmony, princesses, or your real Rainbow Dash. Why are you a princess when you cannot fulfill your own duties? I have power. I can trap you in this cave. I can capture and hide your fellow friends and Elements of Harmony. This is a benefit, not a disadvantage for all of Equestria." Discord grinned at himself for his smart, positive sentences for himself and the understatements for Twilight. He had been good at the speaking.

"You're just playin' 'round with us like puppeteers, do ya? Well, thy matter is serious, Discord! Workin' together benefits every pony, not thy silly stuff where ya think ya can do it on your own. Last warnin', or else!" Applejack scowled.

"Or else what?" Discord smiled. "There is nothing you can do!"

"The magic of friendship!" Twilight cheered.

Twilight suddenly sparked some magic out of her horn, surrounding the rest of the ponies, causing them to float high in the air, though Spike was still left on the ground. Then, Twilight cast a powerful beam spell, which sent a blinding light towards Discord.

But Discord was still cackling after it struck. _Did the spell not work?_ Twilight wondered.

When the blinding flash from the magic beam ended, Discord remained unhurt, and was sipping a cup of coffee he had summoned during the flash.

"Oh dear, I am very sorry but the beam is missing just one thing. Your loyalty won't work without Rainbow Dash, would it?" Discord pretended to inquire to them, and burst out laughing. "If you'll excuse me, I will summon myself out of this cave, since you did not let me take your precious princess. Good luck finding that kelp...if you _can_!"

_Poof!_

Discord disappeared out of sight.

"Darling, now how are we supposed to get out?" Rarity nervously looked around.

"Is there even an exit?" Spike questioned.

Hope felt lost about the ponies. Discord was going to attempt to rule Equestria, just like before, except this time, there was no way out of the box.

But hope did spark!

While the ponies at least tried to find something to eat or sleep on, Fluttershy sighted, very strangely, some daylight peeking out from two rocks.

_An exit!_ Fluttershy jumped with joy. _  
_

As loud as she could, unlike last time, she yelped,"I found it!"

"You found an exit! Now that is a party!" Pinkie's hair puffed up a bit again.

"Knew there was a way outta this mess!" Applejack chimed in.

"Great job, girls! Let's go find that kelp before Discord gets there." Twilight and the four other ponies sought out on this adventure and squeezed through the hole.

* * *

**Scene 2: Under the Everfree Rivers**

"Wow, this is the same spot we were before- right outside the caves." Twilight looked around.

"We may be free of the cave, but there is a little problem. Well, how you supposed to go underwater to get the kelp?" Rarity asked. "Otherwise, it won't work if we go without anything to help you breathe."

"Oh no! I forgot about the bowls! They were there still though the boulders blocked the main entrance. Yikes!" Twilight started to panic. "I'll go check, if the bowls are still there, you stay here!"

Twilight went back into the dark hole. The pony friends impatiently waited. The clock was ticking and time was passing. If they didn't get the kelp in time, there seemed to be no other way to escape this conflict.

When about a few minutes had passed, Twilight came out, though empty-handed.

"Where are the bowls, Twi?" Spike started to feel fearful.

"There's good news and bad news," Twilight began. "The bad news is that the bowls broke when the boulders came crashing down. But the good news is that I was able to collect a bit of the spilled seawater into this flask!"

Twilight pulled out a tiny flask with rippling water from her bag. It started to make little waves, like the riddle said.

"Well, down the hatch..." Twilight walked to the river where they were last time, and took off her princess suit and bag, though keeping the flask in her grip. "Watch my stuff while I'm gone. I hope I make it!"

She drank the blue liquid, which amazingly tasted like nothing, she suddenly felt like she had a lack of air. _I think my lungs can now only withstand water temporarily._

Immediately after this, Twilight took a plunge in the river, on a mission in search for the kelp, Rainbow Dash, the princesses, and the Elements of Harmony. Soon, she was out of sight.

"I hope she'll be alright..." Pinkie Pie peered in to the now calm water. It will be challenging down there, especially since it is a race against Discord.

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT!  
**_


	4. The Kelp Transformation

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 4: The Kelp Transformation  
_

* * *

**Scene 1: Under the Everfree Rivers**

Twilight opened her eyes and absorbed what was around her.

Fish swam, coral reefs swayed in the water currents, and the sun danced on the water above.

Twilight took a deep breath, which caused bubbles to come in and exit her mouth. _Wow, this river is more amazing down here than it looked up there at a glance!  
_

She took a moment to get used to the amazing undersea area, which felt like a new world, and started to head deeper into the rivers, where it became darker and lonely. It seemed as though not a single organism was in sight.

Suddenly, Twilight heard some weird sound. Twilight was confused, since she had never heard such a sound before. It was bubbly and unclear. It was coming from below, maybe on the seabed. The river was not that deep, for it was only 20 feet deep, so it would be easy to get there.

As she followed this obscure sound, it grew. _What is that? Is someone in danger, or is it natural under the sea? Is it just me?_

Finally, she sighted some sand in the water, indicating the seabed was near. When she found it, she sighted a figure, which had bubbles coming from its mouth, signaling that it was causing all of this noise.

She made out some wings, a curvy neck, and pointy horns. Twilight knew it couldn't be anyone else but one.

Discord.

Discord turned around, and when he saw the princess, smiled. He held up a piece of kelp, and cackled under the water, making that weird sound, since it was underwater.

_Oh no! Discord has bet me to the fire kelp! What do I do? One of my pony friends and the princesses are at stake! The Elements of Harmony are missing, but it is crucial for keeping Equestria safe! _Twilight looked down in defeat as Discord fled up to the surface. _When he gets to the surface, I hope he doesn't harm my friends!_

Before Twilight Sparkle went back to the surface unhappily, trying to catch Discord, something glowing caught her eyes. She couldn't believe it.

Discord had picked the wrong kelp! _That _was the fire kelp!

She cheered to herself as she plucked the kelp from the seabed and started heading up.

* * *

**Scene 2: The** **Surface of the Everfree Rivers**

"Twilight sure has been taking a lot of time..." Rarity peered into the water.

"I'm gettin' worried 'bout if Twi is safe!" Applejack gulped.

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie suddenly found a dark figure approaching in the water, just near the top.

"Is that Twilight? Hooray!" Pinkie jumped up.

But it was not what she expected.

_Splash!_

Discord had reached the top.

"Hello, my friends. I've got the kelp, so I'll be on my way. If you try to disturb me, I'll zap you!" Discord giggled.

"No way! We won't let you get away with this!" Pinkie yelled.

"Oh, I would be careful saying that, young, pink earth pony," Discord said. "I'll zap you for that too, otherwise."

"_Stop!_ Pinkie is right. We cannot let you do this! And there is a way for that too!" a voice yelled.

Twilight emerged from the river, an angered expression on her face.

"I've got the kelp. That's a fraud!" Twilight proved this by holding up her kelp to show the difference.

"W-what?" Discord stammered, while staring fixedly at the real kelp. "I picked just a normal piece of kelp? Arrgh!"

Discord threw the fake kelp in the water.

"Now I am going to destroy _all _of you, unless you kindly unhand that little plant, huh?" Discord got ready a beam of magic, and then suddenly it hurled to the ponies.

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ the ponies yelled.

Before the beam could hit the five ponies, though, Twilight sealed a bubble around them all.

"Close call," Fluttershy said.

"I almost had a heart attack, darling. We must activate those fire powers in that kelp, and fast! Maybe you have to eat a particle of it?" Rarity suggested.

"I guess so...oh no! I cannot hold this bubble any longer. We must flee out of the forest. I'll eat the kelp," Twilight planned out.

When the magic, pink bubble faded, the ponies ran out of the Everfree Forest, and started to head towards Ponyville. Discord flew after them with great speed. While running, Twilight ate the yellow-green kelp.

* * *

**Scene 3: Ponyville**

* * *

After a few seconds when they arrived in Ponyville, Twilight said,"Nothing happened when I ate it..."

But suddenly, she felt a weird tingling inside her. Strength seemed to course through her. Twilight's mane suddenly became warmer, and then started to pain her. Her coat of fur became paler. She felt suffocated as her eyes reddened and wings felt thin.

Then, a red light shone, blinding the rest of the ponies for a few seconds.

"Twi? Ya okay?" Applejack shaded her eyes with a hoof, awestruck.

When the blinding flash faded away, Twilight had a whole new look. Her coat was almost white, her eyes flashed scarlet. Twilight's magic aura was red around her horn. And, er...her mane was...on _fire_?

"Augh..." Twilight groaned unhappily. She shook her head and saw Discord approaching.

Swiftly, she shot a fiery blast, knocking Discord to the ground.

"_No!_" Discord yelped as she shot one after the other.

"We thought you learned what the magic of friendship was before, but you betrayed us. If you have friends, you have someone there, to support you, and you feel more powerful. You do not get these privileges because you never learn that friendship is the key!" Twilight scolded as she shot one big, powerful last blast.

Discord started to feel solid, and then the bottom of his body became stone. It spread quickly, and soon, there was a statue in the middle of the town square.

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT! **_


	5. Search for the Elements of Harmony

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 5: Search for the Elements of Harmony  
_

* * *

**Scene 1: Ponyville**

"Now that I have the kelp, I think I can fix the sun and moon!" the pale colored Twilight looked up to the sky, half covered in light and darkness, and concentrated on it. Then, she sprout out her wings and hovered above the ground, her horn pointed directly upwards.

_Boom!_

Twilight sent a blend of purple and red flames toward the sun and moon, which made an amazing pattern around in the sky. The flames surrounded the sun and moon, and then it seemed the sun was going behind the moon, forming a solar eclipse.

"Woah..." Applejack gaped in awe at how Twilight was able to control the sun and moon somehow.

Twilight then put the sun up and put the moon down, beyond the horizon, creating a graceful sunrise.

The ponies of Ponyville also watched in awe at what was happening.

Finally, the sun was shining. A sun and moon were no longer up at the same time.

"Y-you did it!" Fluttershy looked at the sun that was up. "I've never seen anyone else do it besides Princess Celestia and Luna!"

"Truly dazzling darling! But we cannot celebrate now or stoop down- we must find the Elements of Harmony and find our friends," Rarity pointed out.

Twilight dropped back on to the ground, exhausted. She took a breather and said,"Okay, let's go! I don't know why...I just feel that the Elements of Harmony aren't far. I think they are in Cloudsdale."

"How did you know that?" Pinkie wondered.

"Maybe the powers help you sense stuff?" Spike thought.

"Maybe...let me cast a spell on some of you so you can walk on clouds and investigate." Twilight said.

* * *

**Scene 2: Cloudsdale**

So, after Twilight had cast the spell, she and Fluttershy pulled Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Spike along with them in a hot air balloon. They tugged on some rope dangling from them. When they arrived at Cloudsdale, the balloon landed on the soft surface, and the ponies jumped on the enormous cloud city.

"It'll take forever to find the Elements of Harmony! They could be anywhere," Pinkie looked around the landscape.

"Twi, where'd we go next?" Applejack inquired.

Her fire mane shone as she looked around, and then said,"I feel that there is something nearby, maybe in that storm cloud above Cloudsdale over there?"

Twilight pointed her hoof towards the dark dot in the distance.

"Some of us have to stay down here, though, since some of us cannot fly up there," Fluttershy told Twilight.

"As your number one assistant, I vote watching our pony friends in case they are in aid!" Spike called out hastily after Fluttershy's statement. He eagerly did _not _want to go through sitting on Twilight's back again after his encounters from before.

"Okay, I guess that matter is settled. Be sure to be on a lookout for the princesses and Rainbow Dash just in case. Tell me if you find something immediately after I come back down. I will be up there with Fluttershy," Twilight instructed the non-winged ponies. "Spike, don't let your guard down. This is an important matter, so I will be depending on you for that job."

"We will be on the lookout safely and carefully, and won't let you down! Cross my heart and hope to fly! Stick a cupcake in my eye!" Pinkie rhymed out to reassure they will be fine.

Twilight let out a chuckle and said,"Okay, then Pinkie. C'mon, Fluttershy! We have no time to spare!"

Fluttershy, of course, shyly nodded at this, and Twilight and Fluttershy were then showered with farewells as they went towards the unique, black, fluffy cloud, willing to give off all of the precipitation it had collected from the past weeks.

When Twilight and Fluttershy got to the cloud, it was weirdly shaped, which was not visible at first glance. It seemed as though pictures were carved into the cloud- an apple, a star, a little rainbow with a cloud...wait! This was familiar.

"The Elements of Harmony are hidden in this cloud! I can tell by the marks it leaves behind in this dusty substance. We've got to bust this cloud," Twilight demanded. She threw a fireball at the cloud, making it turn into ashes. Then, Fluttershy went under the cloud, and then something, with a loud clack, fell into her hooves.

The Elements of Harmony!

"Yay!" Twilight cheered. "Let's check on our friends,"

But when they went from the top of Cloudsdale all the way to bottom, the white Twilight with red, flaming hair and Fluttershy with her curly, pink hair and yellow coat, were left astonished when they couldn't find their warm smiles and faces.

Twilight started to hyperventilate.

"Oh no! Did something happen to them? I hope something didn't, because if they did we have more to worry! We have to find all of our friends, and then what if we never and I cannot sense them, and then I misuse the powers in such a way I don't have them! Or, dark could cross over in our world and take over...and it'll be all my fault because I own the magic of friendship and Element of Harmony and cutie mark! No one will ever forgive me! Imagine how Equestria will be...no protection, free to chaos to strike, and the pony popula-"

"Calm down!" Fluttershy patted her back. "This is not the first time we've been in this situation, by the way. Our friendship of magic is the strongest magic of all, so good will always win over all. It's true, not just in general, but for everything. Also, look how far we've gone! We are fulfilling our destinies as we fight- Nightmare Moon, Princess Chrysalis, and Discord! Why can't we do it again?"

Twilight calmed down a bit, and sighed.

"You're right. It's the same thing as every adventure we've ever been through. We must fight back for our rights to whoever is behind this! Discord is already a statue, but somehow the rest of our friends disappeared. We need to know what this evil is." Twilight reasoned, but then paused. Her flaming mane started to glow as she started to sense something with these new fire powers.

"An evil's presence is near. It is in that little house that looks like a store over there!" Twilight looked at the store, which was at the edge of Cloudsdale.

"We will do this!" Fluttershy cheered, and Twilight nodded in agreement. They ran to the store, going on an adventure like they'd always do. Twilight cast an aura on hers and Fluttershy's Element of Harmony, and wore them on herself and Fluttershy as they bust the doors open.

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT!**_


	6. A New Evil

Burning Twilight

_Chapter 6: A New Evil _

* * *

**Scene 1: A Cloudsdale Store**

Twilight and Fluttershy observed around them curiously.

It seemed like any old store, with aisles, checkouts, and all that. Employees and customers were roaming around, unsure of any trouble.

"This way!" Twilight guided Fluttershy to a door on the very corner of the store. Written in bold words on top of the door was this:

Keep Out! Important Research Conducted Here. Do Not Dare To Enter, Or You Will Face The Consequences. And These Consequences Will Be Bad...

"The evil is trying to hide behind the doors, and make sure no one knows, I guess. So, it puts up this sign, but we aren't backing down and listening like a slave!" Twilight yanked the door open and entered.

A laboratory met with their eyes. There was a flashing red button on a control panel in the central part of the room, with "Launch" printed on it. Next to the control panel was a rocket.

"Is someone trying to destroy Equestria?" Fluttershy exclaimed.

"More than that, young ponies. You are mistaken to come here. Important research is conducted here, as said on the sign that you should've listened to. Now you know this secret that lies behind the door. But many have entered. And the ponies that have entered never exited..." a voice boomed from somewhere.

A figure emerged from the darkness in a corner of the lab.

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Twilight tried to demand straightly, but her voice oddly trembled at the end. She had a bad feeling about this, but she couldn't quite put her hoof on it.

"You defeated me before. I blame myself for that. I just wasn't prepared. But now? I am! Plus, you never truly defeated me. It was Princess Cadence's love with your brother that saved Equestria, not you six worthless things." the figure continued. Then, the figure finally revealed its appearance. It was shocking and intimidating, especially to Twilight, at how this evil had survived.

Who was this, you ask?

It was that selfish pony who tried to take advantage at a Canterlot wedding. Twilight's brother was marrying Princess Cadence, but the evil took over and tried to take Twilight's brother as her server.

Princess Chrysalis.

"W-what?" Twilight and Fluttershy backed into a corner of the room.

"I'll take these interesting little artifacts of yours, thank you for your generous donation!" Princess Chrysalis swiped all of the Elements of Harmony from Fluttershy's hooves, except the ones the two were wearing.

"Give that back!" Fluttershy tried to yell, but came out as a little peep like from a mouse.

"You think you are powerful enough to face _me?_ I am stronger now!" Princess Chrysalis smirked.

"We'll see about that!" the alicorn princess sent a flash with her horn, but was deflected by this horrible pony. Twilight then attempted another again with all of her efforts, might, and support, but gazed in awe when Princess Chrysalis was unhurt.

"It seems as if you have taken two turns on the board game instead of one, young ponies? It makes sense that you are two ponies, so you took two turns, but you are a team. So, here are my two turns that will blow you away...literally!" Princess Chrysalis used her horn to give a blast that was a sickly green. It aimed right at Twilight's head!

Twilight instantly put a blast of fire to attempt to reflect it, but it was evened out. Princess Chrysalis and Twilight were fighting to make their blasts reach each others sides. Then, Princess Chrysalis gained on Twilight, and then the alicorn princess could hold off no longer. Twilight was sent to the ground with an awful groan.

"Twilight...are you okay?" Fluttershy looked down at Twilight on the laboratory's floor.

"Ugh..." Twilight fell unconscious.

"Do you give up, or will you risk yourself for my second move?" Princess Chrysalis laughed as she looked at Fluttershy in the eye.

Fluttershy looked down as if she was going to surrender, but then heaved Twilight on her back and took a run for it to the door. She slammed it opened and ran for her life.

"You can run, but you can't hide! I've joined forces with many evil, which will go looking for you. Maybe even some of the unexpected..." Princess Chrysalis called, but was barely heard by Fluttershy.

Fluttershy escaped the store frantically, leaving customers of the store confused. But when Princess Chrysalis revealed her view to public, the store was echoed with screams.

* * *

**Scene 2: Cloudsdale**

Fluttershy gasped for air as she stampeded around town. What was she supposed to do without the rest of the Elements of Harmony? Even if she and Twilight found her friends, it was in evil's clutches now.

"Gah..." Twilight started to open her eyes.

Fluttershy let her lower off her back slowly as she recovered from the blow. Twilight stared back at the store, now vacant except for the evil waiting inside. Cloudsdale was a big terror, with ponies flailing about of Princess Chrysalis' return.

"We need to go back in there. We aren't a bunch of cows, to state what Zecora said. We need to get back in there and fight. No matter where our friends are, we are connected with the elements. And, by the way, these are just gems that represent friendship. They just can't _be _friendship with a couple of gems. We have friendship inside of us, which is what gives us power. Remember the first time we went up against Discord? When he made us opposite of who we really are. We tried the Elements of Harmony, but, because of the spell, it didn't work. We hold the power, so we can do anything!" Twilight explained with a cheer.

Fluttershy nodded, "I'm happy I still have you around. I wouldn't have even thought about that if you weren't here."

Twilight smiled, "Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

_Crash!_

A booming sound came from not so far from the store.

"Let's go check it out!" Twilight started to hasten off, with Fluttershy close by her.

* * *

**Scene 3: A Cloudsdale Store**

When they entered the store once more, Princess Chrysalis was there. But so was...King Sombra? And Nightmare Moon?

_All three are there? Luna's turned to the dark side? Again! Oh no! This is bad! How in Equestria do we do this?!_

All three of the vicious enemies suddenly sparked their horns with no warning or word. They created a dark mass, and it gradually started to form into a pony-like shape. It was hard to describe, but it looked frightening as it formed more clearer, as if you set the HD on a TV, or wore glasses.

"Though lost in the remains of history, long ago in the dark ages. You still exist throughout the shadows, waiting to gain power, wealth, and then strike at the right moment. Come to us again, master. Treat us properly with your new gaining of viciousness after all of these centuries!" the three villains spoke in unison.

Then, the pony shape was finally complete. Twilight and Fluttershy's jaws dropped to the floor in great shock as this new villain formed.

_Boom!_

The dark mass crashed onto the floor, sending a horrible tremor around the store.

The new villain stood up, staggering, but with great stride.

"Darkening Skull has arose again!" King Sombra cheered. "Nothing may stand in our way, since no one _truly _has defeated him. He has gone into hiding for all of these years..."

"Thank you, my friends..." Darkening Skull smiled in contentment, as he showed off his cutie mark, which was a white skull resembling death. "Now, to turn Equestria into _evil's _image...not this silly friendship of magic!"

"Oh no..." Fluttershy said, but it was close to a whisper.

* * *

_**A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT!  
**_


	7. (NOT A CHAPTER) Info On New Book

Burning Twilight

_Information On the Next Book! (This is Not a Chapter)_

* * *

**Read Below, Viewers!**

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! THIS IS INFORMATION ON THE NEW BOOK COMING OUT!

The book has ended on chapter six. You must be wondering it just _can't _be the end of Equestria! At least Twilight's got to think of something! There has to be a solution to stop Darkening Skull!

Do not worry! Just because this book has ended doesn't mean the adventure won't continue!

Since it will get kind of crowded with too many of these chapters in one spot, and it will lag and be hard to get around, a new book is in progress for your entertainment and enjoyment. It is mainly about stopping Darkening Skull, and returning Equestria to normal again. There will be tons of action and suspense packed in, so brace yourself for it!

I have made this just so my fellow viewers don't get too frustrated and think it is over so early! And, even if the viewers don't read this, I have posted "A NEW BOOK IS COMING OUT" on the ends of every, single chapter in caps lock to capture readers' attentions.

What do you think will happen in this suspenseful book? What will happen to Equestria and how will Twilight and Fluttershy cope without any means of defense except their own Elements of Harmony? What will happen to the rest of the elements? Review it on before it comes out! It'll come before Christmas as if it were a gift. So, don't hesitate to tell any suggestions for this book and how I can improve on the next!

Oh, and thanks for the favorites and follows! I appreciate it!

So, yeah. Pretty much that's it. Thank you for your support so far, and keep it going!


End file.
